


You are my type

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: Luka should have changed his phones' background a long time ago.. now it's time to deal with the consequences.





	You are my type

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!

Luka wanted to die. He was really getting sick of his teammates, who’d been teasing him all day. Even now he ran to his room he could still hear the laughter coming from the gaming room, where everyone was slowly returning to their games.   
It had all happened so suddenly. One moment he was playing a game and smashing the enemy with his Draven, the other moment he got a call. When he saw it was one of his friends, he denied it and left his phone laying there. In his hurry to get back to the game, he didn’t notice it when Mihael, who was sitting behind him and watched as Luka played, picked up his phone. The moment Mihael started grinning Luka knew something was up, and when he tapped Martin on his shoulder and both started laughing and whispering he realized that his phone wasn’t next to him anymore. 

Suddenly he forgot about his game, something close to panic holding him in its grip as he stood up and looked at Mihael. Marcin was with them as well now, and all of them were looking at his phone. His phone, that was still locked. His phone, that had a picture of his crush on his lock screen. Luka loved his phone and wouldn’t want to live without it, but at this moment he was cursing at the damn thing like it had just stabbed him in the back while smiling right to his face.

He really should have stayed with the G2 logo as his background, Luka thought as his face slowly started turning red. Damn Upset and his cute fucking face that was perfectly captured on the picture. Luka had managed to keep his silly crush a secret for quite a while now, since the Summer Split Finals. At first he had hoped it would pass, but it’d only grown worse.   
Now every time he shook the ADC’s hand after games his eyes wandered to the lower part of his face, to those perfect lips. It wasn’t his fault that the blonde was so attractive and Luka just happened to have a thing for blondes with blue eyes. Especially talented ones. Luka would never admit it out loud, but he secretly admired the way Upset played. It was unfair how skilled he was with certain champs, from the laning phase to teamfights and closing out the game. If ADC would be an easier role to carry a team with, Luka was almost certain that Schalke would have had so much more success last year. 

But that wasn’t the point now, he was mad right now. Not at himself, because Luka was never mad at himself. No, this was so totally Mihael’s fault.   
He walked up to the support and snatched his phone from his hand in a very unsubtle way. Mihael quickly pulled his hand back, yelling: ‘Ow, dude!’  
Luka didn’t pay attention to his support. ‘Don’t fucking touch my phone, assholes.’   
Martin grinned as he placed his arm around Mihael’s shoulders, the support happily leaning in to the touch. ‘What’s up with the background? Does someone have a little crush?’   
He stretched out the ‘u’, making Luka sound like a hopelessly in love high school kid. 

Luka shook his head, knowing very well he could not win this discussion. Either way he was fucked now they found out his secret. ‘None of your business.’  
With that he walked away, ignoring the teasing look that Marcin shot him. ‘Luka’s in lovee..’ 

\---------------------------

Martin and Mihael sat in the toplaner’s room, focusing on their next task. ‘Okay, so what’s our mission name? ADC-lovers? Surprise Luka? Ooh, how about ‘Upset Luka’?’   
Martin listened to the suggestions, shaking his head with every new one. ‘It all sounds fun, but we need something serious. Maybe a shipping name? You can come up with one, right?’   
Mihael pursed his lips as he thought, making Martin want to lean in and kiss him. Now was not the time, though. They had a mission now. Still, he shifted closer to the support, who climbed onto his lap almost immediately.   
They sat in silence for a while, until Mihael’s face lit up. ‘I’ve got it! How about Perkzset?’ Martin happily placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Sounds perfect. Now, how do we do this?’ 

 

Barely three hours later Upset was sneaked into their gaming house and to Luka’s room, thanks to Odoamne’s willingness to help them as soon as he saw the potential. Upset himself was told very little, only that he’d better put on some clean pants.   
Now he was silently being brought to the hallway, escorted by a grinning G2 (except for Luka, of course) who kept motioning for each other to be silent. Once they were at Luka’s door, Rasmus quickly knocked on it before running off with his team. 

A few seconds later an annoyed sounding Perkz grumbled: ‘What do you want?’   
Luka had locked himself in his room and was not planning to face his teammates anytime soon, so whoever was standing in front of his door better had a very good reason to be standing there. When the door opened he was very surprised to find Upset standing there. His frame was a shadow in the doorway and Luka felt heat rising to his cheeks. What the fuck had his teammates done to him? Or for him? 

Luka didn’t really have time to ponder over the question because Upset was now closing the door behind him and looked at him expectantly. ‘Uhm, hi Upset?’   
Now Upset was coming closer he could see that the other also had a light blush, though he had no idea why. Upset looked at him like he was about to do something, but when nothing happened he slightly tilted his head. ‘You can just call me Elias, if you want.’   
Luka gestured for the other to sit on his gaming chair while he found a comfortable position on his bed. ‘Okay, Elias.’ He liked the way his name seemed to perfectly accentuate the softness of the other, the complete picture he formed. 

Luka knew why Elias was here, but he wasn’t so sure if Elias was. Not really sure how to ask it, it took him a while to put the question in to words. ‘So uh, do you know why you’re here? In my room? Have they told you anything.. strange?’   
The expression on Elias’ face changed as he thought about the question, his eyes shooting across the room. ‘No, I don’t. Odoamne just told me to be ready to go, but he didn’t tell me where we were going or why. And then they left me standing in front of your door.’ 

Luka was so going to kill his teammates. He understood the teasing and joking, but humiliating him in this way? Just bringing his crush into his room and not explaining anything? They were probably listening behind the door, waiting for Elias to friendzone him into depression. Because there was no world in which Elias would have feelings for him, right? They had never even had a normal conversation!   
For a second Luka contemplated storming outside and giving his teammates what came to them, especially Mihael and Martin. They were without a doubt behind this whole thing, but why? Luka knew how much they liked a joke, but he also remembered how they had already set up multiple happy relationships in the esports scene together. They were known as the cupid couple to some, but Luka had only thought of it as silly up until now. 

Luka sighed, lowering his head into his hands. ‘Elias, do you know about the cupid couple?’   
Elias’ eyebrow quirked up, surprised at the question. ‘Yes, Martin and Mihael, right?’ He looked like he had no idea where Luka was going, but didn’t ask him about it, instead settling on looking at him with his curious look. ‘Ehm, I think they may have set us up? As in, they-want-us-to-date set up.’   
Luka looked away right after he said that, not wanting to know what would come next. Laughter, disbelief, anger, he didn’t want it. Because he was studying his pillow so intently he didn’t see how Elias’ face turned red, a resemblance of his own expression. 

Luka waited and waited and only after several minutes had passed without laughter or taunting he looked up, annoyed at the little spark that was dancing inside him, full of hope. ‘You do know what this means, right? It means that I… I am… fuck.’   
He couldn’t say it. No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t leave his lips. Luka turned around and buried his head in his pillow, unwilling to face Elias with the deep red shade his face had now turned. He heard someone shifting, and a weight being placed next to him. He didn’t move, didn’t act, just wanted to drown in his own damn bed. He wanted to fall through the ground, wanted to sleep, wanted to be anywhere but here.   
A soft inhale next to him and a hesitant hand placed on his shoulder startled him. Elias’ smooth voice carried through the room. ‘I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, Luka. I don’t know why, but I always kept hope that something would happen one day and that you would feel the same. Odoamne knew about that, so I guess that’s why he set us up.’ 

Luka squeezed his eyes shut, trying to choke out the little amount of hope he had. Surely this had to be a joke, never would someone as good-looking as Elias want to be with someone like him. He heard a soft sigh next to him and internally whined at the loss of contact when Elias retrieved his hand. ‘You don’t have to be ashamed or anything, please. Just, say something.’   
It sounded so sincere that Luka slowly popped up his head and turned around to face the blonde. ‘Why the fuck would you be in love with me?’   
It all came out pretty harsh and Luka could only hope Elias would realize that he didn’t mean it like that. Judging by the look on his face, he knew. A small smile formed on his pink lips while he talked and Luka was so smitten for him. ‘Well, I guess I have a type for cocky AD carry’s who like to trash talk me. Why the fuck would you be in love with me?’   
The last sentence was spoken in an almost mocking voice and Luka finally felt some of his tension ebb away. Since when was Elias such a tease?

Well, he wasn’t quitting now, that he was sure of. ‘I guess I happen to have a thing for blondes with blue eyes. Though up close, your eyes come closer to green than blue, so maybe I should reconsider.’   
Luka leaned in closely to examine the other’s eyes, not missing the amused look that shot over Elias’ face. Luka was a master at teasing others and he’d be damned if he let Elias get the better of him. 

Elias himself was now wearing a big smile on his face and Luka slowly let his hope grow, until it roared through his veins like a poison. A good poison, of course. Luka sat up and made space for Elias, who happily sat closer to him. For a moment he was caught in his eyes and forgot about everything around him. It was peaceful and calmed Luka’s turbulent thoughts, until there was only him and Elias. ‘It’s really not nice to say that, you know. I take pride in the color of my eyes.’ 

Elias stared at him, eyes piercing through his soul and Luka was sure he was about to go crazy when he saw a little teasing twinkle in them. ‘Okay, maybe blue eyes isn’t my type?’ Luka couldn’t move as Elias climbed on his legs and intertwined their fingers. He wasn’t sure when Elias had gotten so close to his face, but his heart skipped a beat when his lips brushed over his chin, ghosting over cleanly shaven skin. ‘Then what is your type?’ 

Elias was outright teasing him now, his voice barely more than a whisper. He wasn’t even giving Luka a chance to breathe before he let go of his hands and started moving his own all over Luka’s chest, sending shivers down his spine. Luka couldn’t think coherently anymore, every thought lost at the feeling of Elias’ hands on his skin.   
‘Y…you. My type is you.’ He said the words while he was gasping for air, driven mad by the fingers just barely touching his upper arms. When he heard the words Elias stopped his movements and leaned in just the slightest bit, bringing his face closer and closer to the other. Luka’s breath caught as he saw soft and pink lips aiming for his and pressed his lips forwards.   
Their lips touched for a few holy seconds before Elias leaned back with a satisfied look on his face. ‘Good answer.’


End file.
